<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gun by Sa1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243059">Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989'>Sa1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A toy gun bring back memories for dom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian "Fletch" Fletcher/Ange Goddard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea for awhile. Please leave a kudos if you liked this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sacha was with a patient when he heard dom yelling, so sacha rushed to find out what was wrong. Sacha found dom at the other end of the ward yelling at theo fletch's youngest son who was dressed in a cowboy suit holding a toy gun.<br/>"Dom" sacha called to get dom's attention and when dom noticed sacha standing there he turned and fled the ward. Sacha bend down to comfort theo.<br/>"I was only playing cowboys" sobbed theo. Sacha nodded and decided to to take him back to fletch.<br/>Fletch looked up when he heard a knock on his office door and saw sacha leading theo who was in tears. Panic rushed threw him because every since theo was kidnapped, fletch was over protective of all of his children.<br/>"What happened?" Fletch asked <br/>"I don't know, I just saw dom yelling at him" sacha answered honestly <br/>"What, why?" Fletch asked in confusion because dom hardly ever raised his voice, especially with a child<br/>"No clue but I will go and find out"<br/>"You better" replied fletch before he took theo into his arms and hugged him.<br/>Dom was standing on the roof staring out at the city when sacha found him.<br/>"Dom, what happened?" asked sacha with concern <br/>"Nothing" dom replied without looking at sacha<br/>"It's not like you to yell at someone like that, you really upset theo" dom turned his head away in shame and siad "I'm sorry" and dom was sorry for yelling at theo but when he saw the toy gun pointed at him, something in dom's minds just snapped and dom was back in a operating room with a gun pointed at his chest.<br/>"Dom talk to me" sacha put his hand on dom's shoulder but dom just shrugged it off and left the roof because he couldn't explain what he was feeling to sacha, the fear and the guilt he still carried over what had happened that day. People always said time heals all wounds but that wasn't true for dom, he still woke up in cold sweats from nightmares about Fredrick. Dom decided to go back to work and try to forget. It was about 2 hours later when fletch came down to confront dom. When dom saw him he sighed and lead fletch into the staff room.<br/>"How's theo?" Dom asked <br/>"How do you think? He was terrified, you had no right to go off like that at him" fletch growled <br/>"I know" dom said not looking at fletch<br/>"So what did theo do to upset you so much?" Fletch asked in a sarcastic tone <br/>"He pointed his gun at me"<br/>"What? Is that all? Boys play with toy guns all the time, what's wrong with you?" Fletch yelled <br/>"Look I know it's dumb but when theo pointed his gun at me, I had a flashback to Fredrick okay?" Dom confessed <br/>"Dom-" fletch started to offer comfort but dom cut him off <br/>"I know that it was a toy gun but I don't know why I reacted like that"<br/>"I know how you feel-" fletch tried again but was cut off for a second time <br/>"No you don't, you don't know how it feels to have a rifle pointed at you, to know you're seconds away from death or how it feels to beg for your life" dom broke off breathing heavily as he remembered that fear<br/>"Dom, you're right but you owe theo an apology" fletch said calmly because dom was right, fletch hadn't been in the hospital when frederick went on his Shooting spree.<br/>"I know" dom said before leaving the room.<br/>It was the end of the day when dom saw theo and fletch walking towards the car so he called out to them and rushed to catch them. Theo was nervous when he saw dom yelling at them and looked down at his feet. As dom approached them he bend down to theo's eye level and said "I'm sorry for yelling at you"<br/>"Then why did you? I was just playing cowboys" theo asked<br/>"I know but a long time ago a man tried to shoot me and you gun reminded me of his gun" dom answered in a low voice, dom had never spoken to anyone about Fredrick.<br/>"Why did he want to kill you?" Theo asked with all the innocence of a 7 year old who did not the evils of the world.<br/>"He was a evil man" fletch said simply <br/>"No, it was because of the way I treated him that he did what he did" dom confessed before turning and walking away. Fletch stared on with worry as dom walked away because it was obvious that dom still blamed himself for the tragedy the frederick had caused. On the way home fletch sent a text to ange telling her to come over because he needed to speak with her. Fletch knew he had to tell her everything about what happened with frederick because she needed to be there for her son. When ange arrived at his flat, fletch let her in and told her to make herself comfortable while he set his children up with a movie in the other room because he didn't want them to hear what they were going to chat about. After the kids were settled, fletch grabbed two beers and sat beside ange. Ange could see something was bothering fletch so took the beer and waited for him to speak.<br/>"How much do you know about hassen's son?" Fletch asked her staring at his beer bottle <br/>"Nothing really just that's he's dead, why?" Ange was confused because what did hassen's son have to do with dom.<br/>"Because something happened today and I think dom needs you" fletch said as he took a deep breath because even though he hadn't been one of frederick's victims, fletch still had emotional scars from watching his friends deal with the trauma.<br/>"What happened? Is dom okay?" Ange didn't understand because surely if something happened to dom, she would know <br/>"To be honest I don't really know, theo pointed his toy gun at dom and it freaked dom out completely"<br/>"What? why? and what does this have to do with hassen's son?" Ange was totally lost because why would anyone freak out over a toy gun.<br/>"Hassen's son frederick used to work at the hospital and he was mentally unstable. I don't know everything that happened but when frederick was fired he completely lost it and went on a Shooting spree in the hospital" fletch took a sip of his beer as the memory of that day came back to him. He could remember how helpless he felt standing outside hearing gunshots and not knowing what was going on.<br/>"Oh God, was anyone killed?" Ange asked shocked <br/>"Yeah two people, one was essie's husband. A couple of doctors were injured, one of which was Oliver who a close friend of dom's. Oliver still has some brain damage" fletch answered in a dull tone <br/>"Poor essie and poor dom" ange couldn't imagine the pain they must have felt <br/>"Yeah but it gets worse, after fredrik was killed by the police, they found a list of his targets and dom's name was on it. Dom has always felt guilty for what happened and theo triggered a flashback and I worried that dom isn't handling it well" fletch told ange.<br/>Dom was sitting in his flat listening to classical music and drinking a glass of wine. Classical music had always been a escape for dom, ever since he was a little kid, whenever things got to much for him dom would put it on and lose himself in the soft notes of the music but tonight it wasn't working. Dom couldn't stop thinking of Fredrick, he hadn't ever admitted that he sometimes wished it had been him that had died instead of rafe. Rafe was a good man who had his whole life ahead of him before he had been gunned down and what was dom? a okay doctor who could be self centered and had no one who would have missed. Dom shook he head because it seemed so unfair that rafe had died instead of him but life wasn't fair. Dom was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on his door, so he put his wine on the coffee table and went to answer the door. When dom saw it was ange, he just waved her in and went back to the couch.<br/>Ange followed her son into the living room and sat down in a armchair across from him.<br/>"Let me guess, fletch told you what happened with theo" dom said because why else would she be here at this time of night <br/>"Yes but he also told me about Fredrick and I wanted to check if you were ok" ange told him gently <br/>"Not really, I can't stop thinking about it which is weird because I haven't thought about it in years" dom said as he took a sip of his wine.<br/>"That's normal, when we go through something traumatic our minds develop way of coping but it never really goes away and if something reminds us of the event, the emotions associated with the event resurface" ange told him. After that ange sat up with dom for most of the night just talking to him, dom was grateful she was there and talking to her helped him feel better. One night of talking could not erase the memory of frederick or the nightmare he still had but it was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>